Kamen Rider Solo
by BrokeNZone
Summary: (Preview Chapter) Fresh from the minds at VirTech comes the 'Augmented Virtual Reality' system. But in Tokyo, the AVR network's beta-test city, unknown beings are emerging from the system as real, solid monsters. Timid athlete Yuji Nakahara is a recent high school graduate, and an AVR gamer moving up the ranks. His normal life will soon get caught up in VirTech's mess...


**Disclaimers**  
-The Kamen Rider brand belongs to Toei, as do all the characters, music and their trademarks, as well as the creators involved.  
-Any and all video games and their characters, music, settings, plots, etc., referenced in this series belong to their respective creators and companies.

 **Claimer**  
-I only own my own original characters and the original ideas associated with them. Please don't steal, nor use without permission.

 **Author Notes**  
 _I write in English_ \- Please do not critique me for spelling/grammar about not using 'Americanisations' (like 'z' everywhere) or 'American-English' ('colour' vs. 'color')  
When it comes to the languages spoken in this fic, it will go like this:  
-"Regular font like this means I'm speaking Japanese, Reader-san."  
-" _Italicised words or sentences_ means the spoken language is _English_ or another non-Japanese language."  
- **[Bold & brackets is the voice of the Console Drivers! (as well as other Riders' Drivers) Which almost always speaks in Japanese accented Engrish!]**

 **Chapter Note:** This is essentially a test drive for my OC rider idea, and I'm going to introduce them exactly how they would be in the franchise. A cameo in the previous Rider's summer movie. Although we'll be introduced to the next actual rider in Ghost's movie, this is just my take on a very small part of it. I know nothing of the plot, movie exclusive characters and wont know until its subbed, probably by next year. In other words this ain't canon to Ghost's as of yet unaired movie, just my universe. When it eventually comes to it, I will be treating the new rider as happening parallel to this idea.

I'd imagine this scene to take place around the 30-40 minute mark of the movie, similar to Wizard's introduction in the Fourze movie. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Continuity:** To be determined

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Solo**

 **Bonus Level 0-1 - Kamen Rider Ghost The Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment**

"RUUUUN!"

Onari and Akari held up a half-conscious Alain on a shoulder each, moving as fast as they could with the wounded man balancing between them. Fleeing for their very lives, they hobbled Alain away from his pursuers.

"Akari-san." gasped the monk as they turned a corner. "Where on earth are we going?"

"I don't know! Just anywhere away from that!" The trio struggled down the street, the sound of their inevitable capture closing in behind them. "There!" Akari shouted desperately, Onari following to where her free hand pointed towards another branching street. But before the injured trio could even attempt to run that way the path was cut off by an explosion. The shockwave sent all three flying back, the rubble, dust and smoke now blocking the only escape route they had.

Sprawled on the floor, the three members of the Daitenku Temple were now trapped. The only Kamen Rider among them was still too injured and dazed to fight back. Appearing at the end of the path that the trio entered this alley by was a blue and black clad figure. A Kamen Rider with designs similar to Ghost, Specter and Necrom. Dark Necrom Blue. This Kamen Rider was backed up by a small platoon of enhanced black Ganma at his command.

"Alain-sama!" Dark Necrom called to his prey, chuckling as he slowly walked his way towards them. "This farce of a life you have here is over traitor. I'm going to bring you back to Argos-sama. Then he can execute you himself."

Still stunned from the explosion, both Onari and Akari stumbled to their feet. The monk leaned against his ring staff, Akari supporting herself on Onari's other arm and shoulder. Both were exhausted and injured.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" boomed Onari's shaking voice. "Don't think that we'll ever let you get a hand on Alain-dono."

Dark Necrom Blue shook his head and scoffed. "He's not even one of your kind human. Your friendships and protection are meaningless, but you still try?"

"That's right." Akari winced. "We wont give up our friend. Alain's here to stay."

"You'll have to get past us to get to him."

"More of your foolish human sentiment. Fine." With a wave of his hand, the lower Ganma riled up from his command. They advanced forward as Dark Necrom Blue stayed behind. "I won't bother to dirty my hands taking your petty lives."

The oncoming Ganma group backed up Onari and Akari, until both occupied the last bit of space around the floored Alain. Onari waved his staff threateningly, trying to ward off the Ganma.

"We've used up all our options." whispered Akari. "No weapons. Alain's down. Takeru-kun and Makoto-san aren't here..." This could be their end. As Onari continued to stand there ground Akari closed her eyes, defying her logic, and wished for a miracle.

Luckily for her, one showed up.

"Back off!"

From out of seemingly nowhere came someone else, who launch kicked their way into the sides of two of the closest Ganma, sending them flying. Landing, the stranger now stood in front of the trio. The rest of the Ganma paused briefly to observe this new threat.

* * *

"What..?" Akari gasped. This sudden visitor was masked, his face mostly hidden by a red and black neck warmer he wore like a mask. A red beanie covered his head, but it showed straggling bits of black hair poking out from underneath. He wore faded grey jeans, black boots, and a grey/black open hooded leather jacket, which only covered the top half of his torso to expose the midriff, over a dark red t-shirt. Lastly, a brown satchel was slung over his shoulder hanging down by his left hip. The masked stranger lashed out with a side kick, sending another close Ganma sprawling onto the ground.

"Sorry I'm late." he said looking back. Onari and Akari could at least see their savior's unhidden bright blue eyes. Alain, grunting as he came around from the daze of the blast, looked up to see the stranger too. Alain's wheezed coughing drew his friends' attentions back to him.

"Alain-san!" smiled Onari.

"Alain. We've got you." Akari crouched down beside him. Alain half-smiled in discomfort, pain and exhaustion, but his focus was all on this stranger before him.

Dark Necrom Blue raised his hand again, freezing his minions, and looked over the new scene before him. "And what on this forsaken earth are you human?"

"Nothing special." replied the stranger. Onari, Akari and Alain watched as the stranger's hand reached for his satchel, and pulled out of it what seemed to be a retro-styled handheld gaming system. However it seemed to be missing its screen, as a wide slot was where it should have been. "You're not exactly what I was chasing after either." Out of his right hand pocket, the stranger pulled out another device. This one was like a touch screen cell-phone, although a bit thicker.

"A-a _V-Terminal_?!" questioned a confused Akari, who recognised it instantly.

Behind his mask, the stranger smiled, then he pressed the incomplete game system to his waist. Around him a belt formed out of nothing, taking solid form to hold the Console Driver firmly in place. In stunned disbelief, Onari, Akari, but mostly Alain looked on to see another person with a belt taking a stand. Akari was silently grateful her wish had been answered. Meanwhile, next to Onari's leg something else also made itself known, causing him to look down.

"Uwhaaaah! A miniature devil!?" the monk yelled, stumbling back. Taking little footsteps was a small armored... toy? A nine inch tall red action figure with a design never seen before. The little figure jumped high and landed into the stranger's remaining open palm. Then in an instant the action figure faded from view, leaving a DS-like game chip hanging briefly in midair before it fell into the stranger's hand.

"It doesn't matter human." smirked the Dark Necrom. "We'll still kill you just the same."

"Good luck with that." The stranger brought his right hand with the V-Terminal horizontally across his chest, palm facing out with the device's screen facing the same way. With his left hand he inserted the chip into the top of it, half of it still poking out.

 **[ _Augment On! Class Set!_ ]** came a electronic voice from the belt device.

The man brought his right hand back to his hip, before quickly thrusting it into the air above his head. On the screen in his raised hand, one word was displayed in red English typeface. An infamous word which the stranger repeated aloud.

"Henshin!"

Bringing his hand back down to his belt, the stranger slid his V-Terminal downward into the slot, it locking fully into place. With the belt now complete, it looked like a true handheld game console, screen and all. Said screen now displayed one word in it's fancy English font. Rider.

 **[ _Drop In! ~Let's Go, Solo Rider!~_ ]**

Holding both arms fully out to the sides, a spherical grid of checkered red lines formed and surrounded the immediate area around the stranger as his body was enveloped in a flash of red light. He became covered in an almost completely red helmeted undersuit, which had grey lines that looped around where his ankle, knee, elbow and wrist joints were. The helmet's visor was black space outlined by a grey border, similar to Ghost's own mask but with one major difference. Bright white-coloured circles represented the rider's eyes.

The red grid of digital lines shrunk to conform around the stranger's new form, taking an armored humanoid shape. The grid glowed and solidified into grey and red armor which adorned his new forms' hands, forearms, shoulders, chest, shins and feet. Another addition to his helmet's full face visor appeared too, as a Sentai-like grey mouth piece now covered the section below the eyes.

Bringing both hands back together, the 'Solo Rider' clapped once into a hand prayer, before interlocking his fingers and pushing his palms forward in a cracking pose.

 _"_ Let's play." said the Rider, before rushing into the fray.

* * *

"A-A R-Rider!?" Onari stumbled over his words.

"Another Kamen Rider?" wondered the scientist. "Like _Drive_ and _Mach_..."

Alain watched silently, wincing eyes following this human that came out of nowhere and transformed into a Kamen Rider with non-Gamma technology.

The stranger struck out harshly with his armored fist, punching a black Ganma in the chest and knocking it stumbling into another who caught its fellow. He followed up with a straight kick into the pair, sending both smashing into a brick wall. Both of those Ganma dissipated, their Eyecons shattered. The Rider saw this odd scene, clenching his hand a few times, like he was testing something out. He looked back up at the remaining Ganma in front of him, then at the Dark Necrom standing behind them.

"You guys aren't made of Hardlight. Definitely not AVI."

"I am Dark Necrom human. You and both of those Kamen Riders will die at our hand for interfering."

"A 'Kamen' Rider? What's that?"

"A nuisance to Argos-sama's plan for utopia."

"Not exactly an explanation..."

"It means you're a defender of humanity!" Akari shouted from across the street. "Someone who fights to protect us! To protect Earth!" The Rider glanced back at the woman before nodding and turning back to face his opponents.

"That actually sounds about right. I like it... _Hey Dark Neck-thing!_ " he proclaimed, speaking surprisingly fluent English. "This Rider is called Kamen Rider _Solo_. Now we'll play this my way." Then Solo pressed the left pointing button on his belt's D-pad.

 **[ _Equip: SolShooter!_ ]**

A weapon appeared in his right hand, which had some design aspects of a home console controller turned into a gun.

" _SIM_ , these guys aren't Firm or Hardlight. I need to switch to Hard ammo."

 **["Non-AVI hostile lifeform confirmed. Mode approved, watch out for the civilians."]** This voice, 'SIM', was a different and more natural sounding electronic voice coming from his belt.

" _Cheers._ " Turning to aim, Solo pulled the trigger and blasted a Hardlight Holo-bullet right into a Ganma, sending it off balance as sparks sprayed off it. Changing targets, Solo rushed forward, shooting another Ganma as he side flipped to dodge an energy blast fired by the Dark Necrom. The rider forcefully landed on the Ganma he shot down before, and its Eyecon shattered beneath the stomp. Its body wisped away as smoke.

In retaliation the remaining Ganma began to circle around Solo. Gliding slightly off the ground, they attempted to disorientate him with their swift moving numbers. The red rider tried firing a few shots at the foot soldiers as they circled around him, but hit nothing other than the buildings and rubble.

"You guys are actually making this hard." Solo used the thumb of his free hand to press his belt's right side shoulder button.

 **[ _Skill: Track On!_ ]**

Above each Ganma's head a small red arrow appeared, pointing down to it's respective target. From Solo's perspective, his visor's H.U.D. showed him exactly where every Ganma was in the immediate area around him, relative to where he was facing.

" _Fated Circle_!" he quoted. Spinning on the spot, Solo let off a barrage of accurate shots in a circle around him, blasting all of the Ganma onto the ground.

"Come on. You could all do better than that." He pressed the left d-pad button again, this time the weapon vanishing from his right hand. Solo instead used a thumb to press down and fully insert the chip sticking out above the complete belt's screen.

 **[ _Rider: Limit..._ ]**

The familiar red grid appeared around the rider as pulses of crimson light traveled down from the belt to his feet. Solo slowly crouched in preparation, before pressing the red coloured face button of his belt.

 **[... _Break!_ ]**

The small shockwave as Solo jumped knocked the Ganma who had managed to stand back up off balance. He leapt high, left fist above his head like he was punching the air. At the peak of his jump he flipped forward once, before he was coming back down both feet first. The red grid around his body shifted, the pattern taking the shape of a boot around him.

" _Rider Stomp Kick!_ "

The red light around Solo intensified as he flew feet first towards the ground, the unfortunate target of the attack with another very big arrow pointing down at him. Both of Solo's feet connected with the Gamma, causing an explosion of crimson light to radiated out. Onari, Akari, Alain and the Dark Necrom all turned their heads away from the blinding shine. When the light was gone, all that was left was Solo crouched in his landing position. The Gamma caught under that attack stood no chance, as it and all of the surrounding Gamma had evaporated into smoke, their Eyecons shattered.

Solo stood back up and moved back into his fighting stance in between Dark Necrom and the three people it was after.

"Damn Kamen Rider..." growled the Dark Necrom, clenching his fist.

"It's _Solo_." the Rider taunted, hand gesturing for his opponent to come at him. "Ready to play?"

"I'll take your souls for myself!" Blue energy gathered in Dark Necrom's hands, pointing both at Solo. "Die!"

The red rider had to dive roll away from the two beams of blue light. The rubble that had been behind him however stood no chance, shattered into dozens of more pieces. Onari and Akari both had to suddenly lay flat around their friend, dodging the attack as well as protecting Alain from any debris. Their yells of panic showed just how close they had been to being hit.

"Damn." Solo realised. His opponent still wasn't focusing on him, just their original target. The rider ran back in between Dark Necrom and it's prey, partially sliding the screen up partway out of the belt's slot. He pulled out the chip out, which had popped back out after his last attack, and swapped it for another from a case hanging by his hip.

"Oi Necrom! You're fighting me not them." The rider partially inserted the new chip and pushed the V-Terminal screen back in again. Holding his arms out wide, the armor pieces that adorned Solo digitised and expanded back out into a red spherical grid around the rider, which recondensed to restructure around him in a different pattern.

 **[ _Class Change! ~Defend You, Solo Knight!~_ ]**

The digital grid solidified into a more heavy set of armor, covering his chest, back, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs with bulky grey armor plates with royal blue highlights. Overall the design elements were akin to European knights and Ryuki. Even the visor had a similar accessory to the previous knight Kamen rider, with the display showing the digital white eyes now behind a grey grid of armor, above the Sentai-like mouthpiece. But the most odd thing about the Knight Form was the right hand gauntlet. It was wide around the forearm, like the thing was made as a built-in shield.

"Incredible." gasped Akari. She and Onari were regathering themselves and Alain from up off the ground. "He's a knight too."

"I don't care if you've got ten other forms. You'll all die here!" The blue energy was gathering in Dark Necrom's hands once more. Onari, Akari & Alain all closed their eyes and braced for the inevitable.

 **[ _Skill: Guard Up!_ ]**

The two blasts collided against the sudden appearance of a translucent blue wall shaped like a giant shield, tall and wide enough to cover Solo and the three folks behind him from one side. The Rider was holding his shield gauntlet arm much like a shield wielding warrior would, the back of said forearm projecting out his shield of light.

Dark Necrom yelled his frustrations as he threw more bolts of blue energy at the knightly Rider. Solo slowly approached, with his guard skill still active, closing the gap between him and the Necrom. Both rider's dropped their respective energy attacks or defenses when the distance got too close, with both riders kicking each other in the chests simultaneously. Well Dark Necrom would have if Solo hadn't held his shield gauntlet to block the strike. The blue rider stumbled back from the blow, clutching at his chest.

"A Human Kamen Rider... This is way off the plan..." Dark Necrom stuttered his disbelief, shaking his head before regaining composure. Solo stood his ground and battle stance, firmly blocking the way between Necrom and his prey. "But we can adjust. Alain-sama! I'll find you again, be sure of that!" he pointed threateningly before the rider's body turned into blue smoke which condensed into a pitch black Eyecon. Then it vanished through an Eye gate.

Solo relaxed from his guard, arms swinging down to his sides. "Well that was... interesting." He slid the V-Terminal fully out of his belt and the armor he wore disappeared into red digital dust as his Driver made one last announcement.

 **[ _Drop Out!_ ]**

The masked person turned back to face the trio as Onari and Akari heaved Alain back on their shoulders. "Best get out of here before it comes back. I gotta go." With an acknowledging wave of his hand, the Kamen Rider called 'Solo' turned and ran, picking up the satchel he dropped earlier as he went.

"Wait!" Akari yelled after their savior. "Thank you!"

"Don't think he can hear you now Akari-san." comforted Onari. "Lets be grateful he showed when he did and get Alain-san back to the temple."

Alain's eye were still focused on where the red rider had been standing previously, even as his friends moved him. "That human... How?"


End file.
